Conventional integrated circuit (IC) current sensor devices can be generally divided into two groups: high current and low current. High-current devices can be those used for currents in excess of 50 Amps (A) and comprise massive conductors, such as portions of the leadframe. These devices typically have a low internal resistance, which is desired, but they also suffer from low current density and assembly tolerances challenges between the conductor and the semiconductor die. Low-current devices are typically suitable for currents of 10 A or less and often comprise conductors that are manufactured on the surface of the die in the semiconductor manufacturing process. While low-current devices do not suffer from assembly tolerance issues, these devices are challenged by high internal resistance and power dissipation issues.
Therefore, there is a need for an IC current sensor device suitable for a range of currents, such as about 75 A or less, that do not have the high resistance issues of the aforementioned low-current devices while also having better alignment than the high-current devices.